


Toe to Toe

by jashinist_feminist



Category: Naruto
Genre: Body Worship, Exhibitionism, Foot Jobs, Hot Springs & Onsen, Kissing, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jashinist_feminist/pseuds/jashinist_feminist
Summary: After their night spent together in a tent, Third finds another excuse to spend time with Sasori...
Relationships: Sandaime Kazekage | Third Kazekage/Sasori
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Toe to Toe

**Author's Note:**

> Can you believe this has been sitting on my google drive for almost a year? I was having a clear out and decided it was time to share.  
> Normally i'm not a massive fan of feet but with SasoThird, i just find that anything goes XD plus it fits with their size difference kink and body worship...
> 
> This could be read as a sequel to The Dune of Your Body, and once i can think of a name for a series, i will link them like that XD  
> There's a few more hints about Melih's childhood here, and we get to see some more of Emrah.

“You look unkempt,” stated Emrah.

Melih sat astride one of the dining chairs, holding his hat in one hand. His robes were askew from the way he slumped, and locks of hair were unravelling from his topknot.

“I came straight from the office,” he replied.

“You may as well live there.”

“I do live there. It’s the Kazekage Tower.”

“Maybe you need someone to look after you,” suggested Emrah.

“I don’t want you to live with me.”

“There’s no need to be rude, Melih, I didn’t ask to live with you.”

Melih swallowed back his pride and words, reminding himself that this was his mama. And yet still, the shadow of a man’s outline in the doorway behind her still plagued him. He swallowed again, and then sat up straight.

“I’m sorry, mama,” he conceded.

All that she had done had been in love of him.

But Melih knew he couldn’t live with his mama. He would visit, bring her gifts, meet her in Suna, but never again could he sleep under the same roof. He knew he had nothing to fear, that he was a ferocious, grown man, the strongest that Suna had to offer, but within the man’s body, loitered the boy he had once been.

“Dinner is on the stove. I made  _ dolma _ ,” said Emrah, turning away from him, to disappear into the kitchen.

Melih sighed. He didn’t much like  _ dolma _ .

* * *

He needed to steam away his worries. Mama, Suna, budgets, wars, strategies, mama, renovations on the Kazekage Tower, mama, mama, mama-

Melih shook his head. Usually, he would have gone to the bathhouse, let Mima scrub away his worries, but he didn’t want to be scrubbed and oiled and massaged. He needed to sit in silence and steam it all out.

Melih sighed, lounging back in his velvet upholstered chair, and putting his bare feet up on the table. His robes fell down to his knees, but he didn’t care. It was his office, and if anyone walked in...then they shouldn’t have turned up unannounced to bother the Kazekage.

The door knocked.

Melih ignored it.

The door knocked again.

Melih ignored it still.

The door slammed open.

Sasori stared ahead at him, unphased, his grey-brown eyes betraying not a single emotion.

“Good evening,” said Melih, refusing to flinch or even move a single muscle. Let Sasori see whatever he could see between Melih’s legs in all his glory. “You know it is considered poor manners to barge in without knocking?”

“I did knock,” said Sasori.

“And I didn’t answer,” said Melih.

“I don’t like to wait,” said Sasori.

The old cat-and-mouse game between them had started again. Melih remembered their first night together, huddling for warmth in the confines of a tent. He remembered the kisses he planted along Sasori’s thigh, the feel of Sasori’s erection against his own, the cries from Sasori’s lips as they came together, and then how they’d collapsed into each other’s arms.

Melih had fully intended to invite Sasori to ‘tea’ one night at his home, and had even picked up some fragrant oil whilst on the way back from debriefing. But then Melih had succeeded to the title of the Third sooner than expected, and it wasn’t practical to invite one to ‘tea’ when one was in the process of moving house.

Melih hoped Sasori wouldn’t mind the wait, but by the look on Sasori’s face, he minded very much.

“What do you want, Sasori?” asked Melih.

He half-expected Sasori to retort, “I want you,” but this was Sasori. And as theatrical as Sasori allowed his puppet shows to be, Sasori did not betray such intimate emotions.

“I want to discuss funding for the Puppet Corps,” announced Sasori, lounging against the door frame. “The Second Kazekage made it his priority that we had plenty of funding, both for operations and research, and we need it.”

“I don’t want to talk anymore about budgets or funding,” said Melih. He climbed upright, and grabbed his robes and hat. “I’m heading down to the steamhouse.”

“I want to talk to the Kazekage about this,” insisted Sasori, blocking the doorway.

Melih eyed Sasori. He was barely above five foot four and if Melih wanted, he could easily pick him up and just move him out the way. But something told him that Sasori would not appreciate it in the slightest.

“Then you’ll have to come to the steamhouse,” said Melih, shoving his paperwork into his desk drawer, and dumping his hat on his head.

Sasori tilted his head. “Fine.”

Mama, Suna, budgets, funding, puppets, Sasori, renovations, wars, strategies, mama, funding, budgets, puppets, Sasori, renovations, mama, Sasori, Sasori, Sasori-

Sasori pattered along after Melih. If anyone asked, Melih had asked Sasori to accompany him as part of his escort to the steamhouse. The streets were darkened, and Melih knew it was likely to be quieter once they arrived. His favourite steamhouse was close to the Kazekage Tower, and more likely to be filled with members of his council, but at least they wouldn’t be citizens bound to gawp at the sight of him.

Melih paid at the entrance, and then confidently billowed through to the changing rooms. He removed his hat, and hung it up on a peg, then his outer robes. He decided to leave his hair in his topknot, since he didn’t want to wash his hair, and then began to strip down to his undergarments.

He didn’t expect Sasori to follow through with his plan of accompanying him to the onsen, but in the mirror on the opposite side of the room, he noticed Sasori slipped off his flak jacket, and then his sandals.

Sasori’s eye caught Melih’s in the mirror.

“No need to be shy, Sasori,” said Melih, untying his under robes. “Haven’t we seen it all before?”

“Yes,” said Sasori. One hand slipped behind him, and tugged. Melih felt his breath catch in his throat, as the trousers slipped over Sasori’s buttocks. He had a nice little bum, round and shapely, rather like a bubble.

Melih pulled off all his robes, and hung them up, before reaching for a towel to tie around his waist. He felt those grey-brown eyes boring into him again, knowing that Sasori too was admiring his backside.

“Let’s go!” declared Melih, before pushing out of the changing rooms.

Sasori followed him, like his shadow. Melih passed Rasa, and some of his colleagues from the treasury. He nodded to them, before he slipped down the steps, and into the water.

What Melih liked about this onsen was how it had been kept somewhat natural, carved into some of the old catacombs of Suna. There were nooks and crannies, caves where one could sit for privacy, although it was never guaranteed. Sometimes Melih could sit gazing into the steaming water for hours, although sooner or later, someone was bound to intrude.

Rasa watched Sasori slip after Melih, who immediately broke into a powerful breast stroke, aiming for one of the catacombs. Out of the corner of his eye, Melih noticed Sasori smile toothily at Rasa, and Rasa recoil.

Sasori swam front crawl, following Melih into one of his favourite caves. Melih liked this cave because there were two dips in the rocks, where he could sit and enjoy the steaming water.

“Are you really that adamant about funding for the Puppet Corps? Don’t you have enough?”

Sasori clicked his teeth. “No.”

Melih sat in one of the caved out seats, and Sasori perched opposite. He felt the towel around his waist, now sodden, start to unravel, and flung it off on the rocks.

“How’s Granny Chiyo?” asked Melih.

Sasori’s expression soured. “Fine.”

“How does she like retirement?”

A smile quivered on Sasori’s lips. “She likes it well enough.”

“I thought it was fitting that a fresh set of faces graced my council,” said Melih.

“And I’m still head of the Puppet Corps,” Sasori gazed into the water, at his reflection. His hair was a muddy pool of blood in the candlelit water. “Maybe I need a bigger challenge. Perhaps, I’ll join the Akatsuki.”

“Very funny, Sasori,” stated Melih.

Water gushed past them, as Rasa and the other members of the treasury swam past. Ripples of water lapped up Melih’s chest, and threatened to lap over Sasori’s shoulders.

“How’s mama?” asked Sasori.

“Mama?” asked Melih.

“Yes, your mama,” said Sasori. “You asked after my Granny Chiyo, therefore I am asking after your mama.”

“She’s fine,” said Melih, letting his foot drift through the water and poke Sasori’s. “Sweet of you to ask.”

“I notice you don’t live with her,” said Sasori, arching his foot to return the caress. Melih’s foot had about a third of extra length against Sasori’s. “You have your whole apartment...to yourself. And to any guests you like, I suppose.”

Melih gave a sly smile, liking the feel of Sasori’s dainty toes against the inset of his foot. “Not quite. I moved out of my old apartment and into the Kazekage Tower recently. Moving home is rather stressful, and not ideal for guests.”

“I see,” said Sasori quietly.

They were quiet for a while, the trickling of the water from the rocks the only noise. Melih let his foot slide further up Sasori’s leg, touching his ankle, and then his calves, before gliding back down to run his toes along the sole. Normally, he wouldn’t want to go near another person’s feet, but this was Sasori.

And Sasori was…

Special.

“My mama says that when I was little, she used to kiss my baby feet and call me twinkle toes,” revealed Melih. “Apparently I used to love it, and I would giggle and squeal.”

“Twinkle toes,” mused Sasori. He let his toes draw a line up Melih’s shin, dipping around to his calves, to enjoy the definition of the muscle there. Melih’s legs were longer, and he had a better reach towards Sasori, but if Sasori parted his legs and sat on the edge of the rocks, he thought that he could settle his feet in Melih’s lap.

“I never tell anyone about my mother, and yet here I am, talking to you,” said Melih. He leant his head sideways, studying Sasori intently. “Why is that?”

“You tell me,” said Sasori, staring straight back. “ _ Twinkle toes. _ ”

Melih let the corner of his mouth smirk. “Insolent.”

“Inconstant,” retorted Sasori.

“Impatient,” soothed Melih, pressing the sole of his foot against Sasori’s. “Impatient.”

He clamoured up from the seat, and quietly slipped through the water, wrapping an arm around Sasori’s shoulders. One finger tipped Sasori’s chin upwards, for a kiss, while the hand around his shoulders allowed droplets of water to trail down his bicep.

The smack of their lips was the only sound they heard for a while, until splashes grew closer. Melih quickly and reluctantly released Sasori, settling back down in his seat, as Rasa swam past.

“Idiot,” muttered Sasori.

“Come now, he means well,” said Melih, settling back down. “Perhaps, if I talk to him nicely, he might find some cash for the Puppet Corps.”

Melih fought the urge to swim back over, and touch Sasori again. His skin had felt so soft beneath the water, and the slide of skin on skin, especially when wet and slippery, was irresistible. But his councillors were too close by, and it was too risky. Melih couldn’t deny that the risk caused the breath to catch in his throat, but his status as Kazekage was so new. He couldn’t chance it now, could he?

The night he and Sasori had together in the tent had been perfect. They had just been able to focus on each other.

Sasori still looked unimpressed, and so Melih reached for him again with his foot, running along the inner side of his calf. No one could see their legs beneath the water, and he couldn’t leave Sasori so unloved, after all. Sasori swallowed when Melih reached his knee, and parted his legs for him. The towel had sagged loose, and Melih knew that in just a few tugs with his toe, he would have easy access.

Sasori watched as Melih’s foot glided through the water towards him. He loved everything about Melih, his yellow eyes, his poofy thick hair, topknot, broad shoulders and chest, hard stomach, powerful thighs, and yet it hadn’t occurred to him that he would like Melih’s toes too. Sasori reached under the water, and brought his foot up to the surface. He lightly leant down, and kissed the biggest toe. The arches of Melih’s feet were muscled, but his toes were slender and bony.

“Twinkle toes,” he repeated, the taunt less of a taunt and more of an endearment.

Melih lifted his other foot, and splashed Sasori.

Sasori immediately glowered reproachfully at him, droplets of water dripping from the ends of his hair.

Melih relaxed back, freeing his foot from Sasori’s hold. He nudged apart Sasori’s legs again, and flicked open the towel. Sasori spread his legs wide, encouraging Melih, bracing one foot against the ledge of rock, all to give Melih easy access.

Melih let his toes drift down, and then trail along the side of Sasori’s erection. In this pose, no one could see them, and if anyone did, they could sit upright easily without anyone guessing what they were doing to each other. Sasori closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation. Melih smiled, and then settled his other foot on the other side. Between each of his toes, he rubbed Sasori back and forth, back and forth, enjoying the sight of Sasori’s fluttering eyelashes and reddening cheeks.

Rasa swam past on yet another lap, and still he did not pay attention to them. Melih shifted, changing technique. One foot rested flat against Sasori’s lower belly, holding his erection in place, while he rubbed the sole of the other foot over his erection. Sasori reclined back further, letting the water float him. His hands pressed against the slippery rocks, and his feet pressed harder against the ledges.

“Look how cute your little dick looks between my feet,” grinned Melih.

“I thought we established that my dick is proportional,” panted Sasori, tilting his head against the caved walls. Red hair stuck to the dripping rocks, and some had even curled against his forehead.

“And little and cute,” added Melih.

“It’s...ha...proportional!” spluttered Sasori.

Melih moved his feet, so that his toes held Sasori’s erection between each other, and then began to rub back and forth. Sasori was silenced, and rolled his eyes back.

“Are you close?” asked Melih, glancing back out into the visible area of the water.

Sasori nodded, and then covered his mouth with his free hand.

Melih increased the pace he rubbed Sasori’s erection with, and then watched as Sasori threw his head back. His chest heaved, the water lapped, his legs spread nice and wide.

Sasori moaned into his hand, and a few seed pearls of release splashed into the water. Melih rubbed until Sasori grew soft and flaccid, then freed his feet. 

Sasori sagged against the wall, sliding further under the water. Rasa splashed past, swimming yet another lap, as Sasori caught his breath back.

“Did he see?” asked Sasori, reopening his eyes.

“Rasa!” called Melih, lifting his neck.

“ _ For Shukaku’s sake, don’t invite him over! _ ” hissed Sasori, splashing upright. His cheeks were still flushed, his hair still messy, but Melih supposed that could be due to the heat.

“The Puppet Corps need more funding, can you assign some tomorrow?” asked Melih.

Rasa gritted his teeth. “Yes cousin -  _ Lord Third _ .”

“Lovely!” beamed Melih.

Rasa swam off again as Sasori seethed, steaming like the hot water in the onsen.

“He didn’t see,” said Melih confidently. He poked Sasori with his biggest toe. “There was nothing to worry about.”

Sasori grabbed Melih’s foot and tickled the underside. “Fool.”

“But you love me.”

Sasori gave Melih a long, hard look.

“I suppose I do,” he admitted.

And then it was Sasori’s turn to nudge Melih’s thighs apart. Melih’s thighs were thicker and defined by muscle, and Sasori felt the firmness beneath the layer of his skin. His feet were smaller than Melih’s, and he wrapped them around Melih’s girth easily, before pumping back and forth as he would have done with his hands.

Melih sighed and reclined back on the rocks. His mama had said he needed someone to care for him...maybe this was what she meant. He glanced down, thinking that Sasori’s feet were rather sweet. He had small feet for a man, about the size of an average woman’s. His toes were even, and the nails neatly filed down smooth, like his fingernails. Sasori paid attention to detail.

Melih thought he might kiss them, as Sasori had done to his. But Sasori gazed intently at his task, and Melih knew better than to interrupt him. Besides, the warmth of the water settling into his muscles, the pleasant tickle against his erection...Melih relaxed back and just wanted to enjoy.

Sasori ran his largest toe along the underside of Melih’s manhood, before taking it between both feet again, to massage back and forth. His girth looked huge between Sasori’s feet. Melih swallowed, wondering what it would be like if it were Sasori’s lips wrapped around him, or if he were buried inside of Sasori.

He would have to invite him to tea sooner rather than later…

Melih ignored Rasa, as he swam past once more, lowering himself further down in the water. Sasori scowled, and then increased the speed of his rubbing. Melih felt his breath catch in his throat, and widened his legs. He wanted Sasori to look at him, to see all of him. To see the man he was and not the Kazekage.

Melih exhaled a deep sigh, allowing his hips to roll luxuriously in time to Sasori’s rubbing. He knew that he lay naked, spread out, that Sasori would be enjoying the sight, taking it all in, and admiring the reaction he produced in Melih.

“That’s...ah...that’s  _ perfect _ ,” groaned Melih.

He opened his eyes, to watch a familiar, satisfied smirk playing across Sasori’s lips.

The water gurgled and bubbled in time to the movements, and Melih felt his eyes go lidded. He let them close, tilted back his head, and then in a few shuddering, juddering moments, he spilled into the water. Sasori worked his feet over Melih for a few pumps, until there was no more.

Sasori released his hold around Melih’s softening erection, and settled for laying them in his lap. Melih copied, putting his feet up on Sasori’s lap. They sat like that, enjoying the closeness but the space they offered each other, and letting the water lap over their loosened muscles.

Melih opened his eyes, and leant his head on his hand, watching Sasori.

“What?” asked Sasori, opening his eyes as he became conscious that he was being watched.

“I want to invite you back to mine for tea,” said Melih quietly.

Sasori raised an eyebrow. “Oh,  _ finally _ . It’s not like I’ve been  _ waiting _ .”

Melih flicked water across at him. “It’s rather rude to presume an invite to someone’s home. Especially when they have only recently moved in. And, if you haven’t guess, the Kazekage Tower is rather busy.”

“How busy?”

“Busy enough looking for the next council member to replace dear Granny Chiyo,” said Melih. “Her next of kin would be the natural successor.”

“I see,” said Sasori, accepting the promotion silently.

Melih leant forwards. “I want to take you somewhere quiet.”

“Like where?” demanded Sasori.

Melih’s smile faltered. “Ah.”

* * *

Emrah opened the door to her son, who offered her his warmest smile. She had looked forward to his weekly visit with somewhat of an anxious twinge, given how the last visit had gone. But when she saw him, she felt a wash of relief.

Melih enveloped her in his arms, and Emrah pressed her head against his broad chest, hearing his heart thudding in his chest. It was strange and tender to hear his heartbeat. _ I made you _ , thought Emrah.  _ I raised you. Your heart beats because of me. _

When he released her, Emrah reached up and placed both hands on either side of his cheeks.

“You look well,” she observed. “You look a little more...kept.”

Melih took her hands, moving them away from his cheeks.

“A little more kept?” he asked.

“Less tired,” said Emrah. Her eyes sparkled playfully behind her usually deadened look. “Perhaps...there is someone taking care of you after all?”

“Perhaps,” said Melih.

Emrah stepped aside. “Come in. I made  _ kofte _ . I should have made it last week but I wanted to make  _ dolma  _ with minced beef for something different, but then I got to the market too late to get any decent beef.”

“Mama, it’s fine. I’ll eat anything you make for me, you know that,” said Melih, following her in. He immediately lounged back on the sofa, kicking off his shoes and putting his feet up on the foot rest. There was a nice squish to the cushion of the foot rest, yet it firmly propped his feet upright. Melih couldn’t help but feel content, given that he had chosen and bought all of the furniture in Emrah’s apartment. Nothing less than the best for his mama.

A few piles of handmade soap bars sat on a coffee table to the right. Melih picked one up and sniffed it. Oatmeal and sweet orange oil. He picked up another, detecting patchouli and rose oil. It was good that his mama had hobbies.

Emrah returned, holding out a cup of tea for him.

Melih accepted it, and sipped, the sweet apple scent soothing him.

“Are you happy here, mama?” he asked, as she sat beside him.

“Of course I’m happy,” said Emrah. “This is the nicest home I’ve had. I miss my son, of course, but you need your space. I know that.”

“Sometimes I think I need to get away from work more often,” admitted Melih, staring into the teacup, at his reflection.

Emrah’s hand covered his, and Melih recognised the silver and ruby ring he had bought her on her ring finger, above the wedding band his father gave her before he died.

“You...can always stay with me, if you wish,” said Emrah quietly. There was a slight red tinge in her cheeks, and her eyes were lowered. “No one...no one is coming. No one will ever come again.”

“I know, mama,” said Melih. He pulled her closer, and then kissed the top of her head. “I can protect you now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Rasa, i think he was traumatised out of the onsen after that XD he will be giving it one star on trip adviser... "do not use this onsen unless you wish to encounter a horny oversexed kazekage and puppet master finding new inappropriate ways to play with each other"


End file.
